


KENT

by Sheewater



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 哦，我想斯华特开心到爆了，对于丹尼尔约他出去滑雪这件事。





	KENT

**Author's Note:**

> 上一篇明明还没写完...我的锅呜呜呜  
所以，时间大概是那之后的一周吧星期五的上午，嗯太太说只想到了象棋那就象棋吧~确实猎人小屋里面也没有什么东西可以玩的了，有枪...太危险  
还是沙雕的PWP  
公共场合骑乘希望您喜欢wwww  
不不划掉了，划掉了！！！  
咸鱼了好几天，改了又改，决定不写那么色情了哈哈哈，也不能让丹尼尔那么ooc，突出一下丹尼尔有多么暖！！！写点温馨的东西，算是也是弥补自己没能玩企划的遗憾吧。
> 
> 原题目是《山顶小木屋.avi》  
但写着写着我发现了一个超级适合的题目  
所以 题目是 《KENT》  
不知道太太知不知道这个  
和上一篇题目《high·ball》的科普和原因我都放到文章的最后
> 
> 希望有感受到温馨的感觉！！！爱您！！！
> 
> 再次感谢您创造了一个这么可爱的角色！！！

“现在的年轻人都这么开放的嘛。”

窗外的雪还是密集又安静地下着，虽然在这个恶略的天气和工作的时间出来滑雪的摩尔根本没有，但在这做爱还是让丹尼尔觉得有点羞耻。

他真的只是突然想和这个男孩滑一场雪而已啊，大概...

丹尼尔一只手有些无奈的抓了抓头发，把部分过长的刘海随意的撩到脑后。另一只手扶着斯华特的腰，好让男孩扶稳自己的阴茎坐下。

当再次被男孩柔软温暖紧致的小穴包裹丹尼尔又不确定了，我可能真的只是想再看到这个男孩，蓝绿色的眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，湖蓝色的眼睛被欺负得无法对焦的样子。

这是他们的第五次见面。

第四次见面是几天前，丹尼尔难得的没有任务，天气也难得的很好，没有雪花，还有点太阳。丹尼尔就久违的穿上了自己最喜欢的皮夹克戴着墨镜，坐在在淘淘乐街的长椅上吃刚买的甜筒，看路上的人来人往，难得的惬意。

突然间，丹尼尔注意到了服装店门口一群女士中间那顶熟悉的傻气的毛线帽。

啊，是那个男孩啊，终于没有穿西装三件套了，乖乖的配着滑雪服审美还算正常嘛。嗯？身后还背着滑雪板，是正打算去滑雪吗，年轻真是好呢。

丹尼尔伸了一个懒腰，把甜筒下面最精华的部分吃掉，拍拍手指和衣领上的甜筒屑准备走过去打个招呼。站起来的时候正好和斯华特对视，男孩的脸和耳朵用肉眼可见的速度红了起来，两人就这样尴尬的对视了半分钟，斯华特才回过神，突然像下定决心一样慌张的和身边的女士们道别走向丹尼尔的方向。

“Enn,早...早上 好Mr.Water。”斯华特有些紧张的抓了抓毛线帽下面的毛球，打了一声招呼。

丹尼尔看着紧张的斯华特自己也紧张了起来，拨了拨自己的刘海回答道

“啊嗯...嗯早啊，叫我丹尼尔就好，斯华特...”

空气和时间像静止了一样，两人半米的距离里只有风在说话，丹尼尔觉得用自己积累了几十年的情商迅速的打破寂静。

“嗯？那些女士是？突然走掉没关系吗？”

“啊？没关系的！！只是报社的同事！！！”斯华特焦急的解释。

空气又恢复了寂静，只剩路上行人的声音。

“啊嗯...那个...嗯今天天气不错呢！”斯华特又慌忙的提出一个话题。

“嗯嗯嗯，真的非常难得了...你是准备去滑雪吗？”丹尼尔指指斯华特背后的滑雪板。

“啊，是的呢！”Mr.Water要和我一起吗？当然后半句斯华特并没有勇气说出来，毕竟，其实只是有一面之交的一夜情的对象啊，如果真的这么问的话会让丹尼尔感到困扰的吧。

男孩小心翼翼看着丹尼尔那个从墨镜边跑出来一个角的星星，竟然开始期待丹尼尔会不会邀请他一起滑雪，斯华特被自己愚蠢的想法逗笑了。深吸了一口气，让自己不要那么紧张，认真的注视丹尼尔被墨镜遮住的眼睛。

“我以前也超级喜欢去滑雪哈哈哈”丹尼尔抱胸撑着下巴开心的回忆道“不过自从这场大雪开始没完没了的下的时候我就再也没有去过了呢~啊好怀念啊~现在都已经是大叔了哈哈哈哈时间过得好快啊~”斯华特有些惊讶的看着自己一个人就可以说上一分钟的丹尼尔，心中莫名感受到了那种不一样的跳跃的感觉。

噗，明明是个大叔啊。难道是丹尼尔的笑声或者说话的声音里有那种让人感到温暖而开心神奇的魔法吗？斯华特突然明白了为什么丹尼尔会有这么多的歌迷了，也明白了为什么总能在人群中一眼就看见他的原因了，因为他其实是魔法大叔丹尼尔吧，说不定还是什么传说中的会解除这场雪的诅咒的勇者呢，斯华特开心的想。

“嗯...对了，我星期五上午还有空来着”

丹尼尔好听的嗓音拉回了男孩天马行空的脑洞。斯华特疑惑的歪头，看见丹尼尔逐渐上扬的嘴角，听到自己的开始跟着弧度加速的心跳。

丹尼尔把墨镜扶上头顶，用一个帅气的笑容邀请道

“嘿~男孩你想跟我一起去滑雪吗？”

斯华特呆住了，不论是丹尼尔的笑容还是丹尼尔真的发出了滑雪的邀请，他记不清自己是怎么回复的丹尼尔的邀请了，只记得自己脸很烫，然后慌张地带上护目镜撒腿就跑。留下丹尼尔一脸懵逼的站在淘淘乐街的街口看着男孩红红的耳尖和跑远的背影。

丹尼尔把手揣进皮大衣的口袋，掏出他的KENT香烟，点燃。然后吐出一个烟圈，让白色的烟雾慢慢升高，替他目送像小兔子一样跑走的可爱男孩。

所以这次我们又是怎么干起来的？丹尼尔把男孩翻了一个身，让斯华特跪趴在沙发上，再次顶胯撞向男孩的屁股。

大概是一杯冒着热气的姜汤，玩象棋时无意碰上的指尖，和把男孩的脸烧得通红的壁炉。接着就是散落在厚重地毯上的象棋，掉落的护目镜和围巾。猎人小屋里环绕着交合处吧唧吧唧的水声，囊袋撞向臀肉的啪啪声，还有男孩的呜咽喘息和壁炉里柴火燃烧噼里啪啦的声音。

壁炉的橙光打在男孩被泪水汗水还有什么乱七八糟的液体浸湿的脸上，湖蓝色的眼睛已经开始蒙上水汽，模模糊糊的映出壁炉跳跃的火焰，蓝绿色的眼睫毛巴眨出一颗颗红色的宝石，滑过男孩的脸颊和下巴，掉落在猎人的皮沙发上。

丹尼尔提起男孩因为快感而塌下去的腰，继续的撞击男孩的前列腺。斯华特颤抖地反手摸上丹尼尔禁锢在自己腰上的手

“D...丹尼尔...沙...啊沙发...会脏的呜...”

“噗”丹尼尔轻笑一声，贴上男孩的背，咬了一口男孩粉嫩的脸颊直到斯华特发出一声细小的呜咽“没事，都射到我手上。”然后继续大力地肏干男孩粉色的小穴。

大概是因为斯华特经常运动，男孩的臀肉在和丹尼尔的跨部相撞时候的感觉特别好，丹尼尔低头亲吻斯华特陷下去性感的腰窝，男孩用一个颤抖的高潮和缩紧的小穴回应了丹尼尔的亲吻。

在帮斯华特规规矩矩的穿好滑雪服打扫完沙发后，丹尼尔温柔地看向在沙发上小憩的男孩，如果没有这场下了十年的大雪我是不是就不会遇见你了呢。

男人高大的身躯缓慢而安静地走向沙发，伸手抚摸男孩异常柔软的头发，用指尖轻轻拨开了男孩略长的刘海。

弯下腰，亲吻男孩沉睡的眼睛。

❉  
不论未来会遇到什么，请继续勇敢的走下去吧。

像你热爱的滑雪，跌倒就笑着爬起来，阻碍就用华丽的空翻去超越，

拍掉身上多余的雪花继续前进。

相信你一定可以找到那个，可以和你一起，滑到终点的家伙。  
❉

TBC吧哈哈哈还会有后续吗？【盯（ *v *）】

以下是  
题目的由来~  
·Kent （KENT香烟）：香烟牌子，美国英美烟草，英文是“KENT"。亦称为“肯特”，“箭牌”，“健牌”，“建牌”，“长箭”，因该烟通体白色的缘故而得名“白箭”。  
单词的释义是  
KENT---kiss your eyes not you tears 吻你的眼睛而不是你的泪水。  
还有一个是  
KENT---Kiss Ever Never Teach 接吻无师自通。

在搜索资料的时候感觉超级酷啊啊啊，感觉还挺适合丹尼尔的人设的？大概~  
毕竟是年长的一夜情对象啊，感觉是非常浪漫的大叔了，而且还超级正直啊！  
是庄园的盾也是庄园的剑非常好评的警察了~  
所以大概会教育一下斯华特这种心里孤独寂寞到有点问题的坏♂孩子！  
给点鼓励和祝愿什么的让他继续勇敢的前进吧~

·high·ball  
以威士忌为基酒，再加上汽水的调酒称为Highball，以Whisky Highball来说，加可乐是最受欢迎的喝法，不过综合比较下来，以加上可乐所呈现的口感而言，美国的玉米威士忌普遍优于麦芽威士忌及谷类威士忌，因此Highball喝法中，加可乐普遍用于美国威士忌，至于其它种类威士忌，大多是用姜汁汽水等其它的苏打水调制。

上一张不是酒吧PWP吗，就有点丹尼尔陈年烈酒碰上斯华特这种疯狂冒着色情泡泡的汽水的感觉~感觉非常合适拿来做题目~虽然没有写完呜呜呜！！！抱歉！！！！  
还有就是觉得丹尼尔应该就是这种会喜欢加了肥宅快乐水的酒的大叔！感觉会很可爱！！！

·彩蛋

斯华特突然睁开眼睛，满脸崇拜的盯着丹尼尔  
“啊！！Mr.water你刚刚是给我施了什么魔法吗？！！你果然是什么魔法大叔吧！！！！”


End file.
